Peintre
__NOEDITSECTION__ This is my entry for the Invisible Murderers Contest. Do not steal, edit, or use. She belongs to 01Kira10, and was coded by FSH. Appearance "Where did you even get that stuff?" -Detective Click While walking through the Glitterbazaar, you notice magnificent portraits out of the corner of your eye. They had beautiful greens and whites. One even had this beautiful orange. You shuffle through the crowds of dragons to get to the stall. There was a young dragon there, maybe 15? She didn't look pleased to meet you, though She was still a very stunning Silkwing. She had greens of all tints that was splashed on her scales with pale yellow accents. She had tons of jewelry on, especially for a Silkwing. She had two bold wristbands that covered her left leg. She also had an amulet that had a tiny piece of flame silk in the locket. She had two silver earrings on both ears and a mask that covered her face.The mask seemed to be made of wood because of the obvious grain markings. She was also very thin with a long slim tail. She was very tall to towering over you. She had long claws with a silver ring on one of them. She had the smell of baked bread lingering over her "What do you want?" she asked. "Those paintings! They're so pretty," you say slightly startled. "What are you going to pay me for them?" She suggested You walk away from the dragon's blatant rudeness and try to do more shopping. Little did you know what those paintings were made of. History "Could you not?" -Pientre When she lived with her family she had a hard time communicating to her parents. Her parents were very stubborn and ones to argue. Whenever she brought up a topic that they disagreed upon they usually fought. She decided when she was older to move to Jewel Hive. Over this time she developed a passion for art. Something to do while mom and dad were fighting. A world filled with imagination to escape too. Whenever she moved to Jewel Hive she met a Hivewing named Firefly. Firefly and Peintre became quickly in love. Firefly, after gaining her trust, started manipulating her to the point she couldn't take it. She moved to the other side of town and started making a job out of painting. She felt happier about it all after she started her self made business, but she was still angry at him and all other HiveWings. She wanted to get rid of them, get them away from her life so she could live. She started trying to scheme up plans to get revenge on her ex and all other HiveWings. She brainstormed and brainstormed until she found an idea. Dragons had recently discovered Arsenic, a dangerous substance that sent off dangerous fumes that poison other dragons. She figured out after some research, that the substance could be found in some metals. She soon created a green paint out of this material that she often used to paint with. She used smells like honey or flowers to lure dragons in. She would set up a good conversation with a HiveWing and try and sell one of her paintings. When they agreed they would constantly smell the painting and get ill or die Personality "Trust me. I've been doing this for years." -Pientre Peintre is described as being easily offended and introverted. Peintre can be nice to dragons she doesn't see as a nuisance. Those other dragons however, she could live much happier without them. You can trust her with secrets, if you're on her good side. She can also be very charming; which is how she lures new customers in. When she was in school she was that quiet kid in the background. She didn't want to participate in all those school events anyway. Who would care? They just knew her as that dragonet that might be plotting to kill you. I mean, it's half true. Skills Natural Skills: Vibration Detection: ✭✭✭✭☆ Silk creation:✭✭☆☆☆ Learned Skills: Painting:✭✭✭✭✭ Cooking:✭✭✭☆☆ Hunting:✭☆☆☆☆ Archery:✭✭✭☆☆ Leadership:✭☆☆☆☆ Chess:✭✭✭☆☆ Chemistry:✭✭✭✭✭ Trivia! * Her favorite type of music is Instrumental * Arsenic, ( The poison she makes her paints out of. ) has no real odor. Making it perfect for her evil schemes. * Arsenic can be found in mineral form. It can also be found in other objects. * Peintre is French for painter. * Emerald/Paris/Scheele's green was used in wallpaper and paintings in the 19th century. * Her favorite color is actually orange; not green. * Her favorite drink is coffee. * The only sport she participated in school was archery. * She considers herself bisexual, even though she only has had male partners. * The mask she wears is supposed to make sure she doesn't breathe in the paint. Gallery Peintre reference.png|by me Screen Shot 2019-09-10 at 8.54.44 PM.png|by me PeirnieSilhouette_-_ReverbtheDragon.png|By Reverb Thanks so much! Peintre.jpeg|By Sbyman 5D279DB1-7EBE-42AB-A59E-3BB9BDD654DF.png|Yinjia96 Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:SilkWings Category:Females Category:LGBT+